The Heart of a Dragon
by xzerox195
Summary: The forbidding gray mansion known as the Archer Castle stood alone on a hilltop, lost among the shadows of the skeleton trees. The castle looked bleak and foreboding in the late afternoon sun. A light breeze brushed across the vast lawn in front of the
1. Chapter 1

The Heart of a Dragon

By: xzerox195

Disclaimer I don't own Gundam wing

The Heart of a Dragon 

The forbidding gray mansion known as the Archer Castle stood alone on a hilltop, lost among the shadows of the skeleton trees. The castle looked bleak and foreboding in the late afternoon sun. A light breeze brushed across the vast lawn in front of the castle, scattering the many dead leaves. A figure sat in one of the windows, watching out over the small village that lay in the valley below him. He scanned the area, looking for anything out of place when suddenly, his eye caught something coming up the path toward his castle.

He turned his gaze toward, what appeared to be, a girl. She looked to be no more than eighteen, and wore a plain light blue summer dress. She looked nervous, as if the slightest sound would cause her to turn and run in fear. She continued down the path, heading straight for his castle. Disappearing from the window the dark figure moved from sight, vanishing into the depths of his castle.

* * *

Relena Peacecraft arrived at the castle, her heart pounding in her chest. She looked up into the darkening sky, and slowly took in a deep breath. Ever since her brother and she had moved to the small village, the castle had mesmerized her, making her want to get a closer look.

The wind blew her honey blonde hair as she turned her blue eyes to look up at the castle. The castle sat on a large hill overlooking the village. It was made of old grey stone, probably dating back a few hundred years. It had many large towers rising high into the bleak sky, with one larger tower on the far right side rising higher than the others around it. Running along the roof, every five feet, sat a fierce looking gargoyle statue. All of them smiling wickedly back at her, as if they knew some cruel joke they didn't wish to tell her about.

She walked down the path looking at the window of the highest tower. For a brief second she thought she saw something move, but dismissed it as her fear getting the better of her. Pausing at the front lawn, she took in one last breath before taking her first step through the castle's front gates.

Her feet made a loud crunch as she proceeded across the lawn. With each step she felt her heart beat quicken. Each step she took she felt like running, fearing something in the yard would jump out at her. Finally she made it to the front steps leading to the door. She put her foot on the first stone step gingerly, and once she found it safe to step on, walked up the remaining stairs. And then, Relena Peacecraft found herself standing face to face, with the front door of the Archer castle. Part of her wanted to run screaming, while another part of her felt entranced to enter into the castle and see what lay within.

Slowly, she walked towards the large brown doors. The doors looked old and withered, as if they had been there for centuries. In the center of each of the double doors, were the faces of gargoyles, much like the statues that rested on top of the castle. Both of them held a ring in their mouths. Relena slowly inched her way towards the door, and just as she was about to grab hold of one of the massive rings, she heard something move on the other side of the door. She turned and frantically ran from the property.

* * *

Inside the castle the dark figure watched as the girl ran from the front steps, across the lawn, and back down the path towards town. He had successfully scared off another trespasser, but he knew he couldn't hide forever. One day someone would come and discover what he was. He felt something swell within his heart as he thought of the girl, but it was quickly vanished and was replaced with sorrow and depression. He wandered back into the depths of the castle alone.

* * *

Relena ran as fast as her legs could carry her, until she was almost at the end of the path that led up the hill. Stopping to catch her breath, she chastised herself for her stupidity and her cowardliness. It had taken her weeks to finally find the courage to go explore the castle, and when shw was only steps away, she had fled like a scared child. She turned and looked back up at the foreboding castle once again making a vow she would one day see what lay inside the castle. She didn't know why, but she felt drawn the old castle. As if something was there, waiting for her. She brushed the thoughts aside and began walking toward town. her brother would be furious if he found out where she had gone; she prayed he hadn't noticed her absence. Picking up her speed as the last rays of sun began to set on the horizon, tomorrow was another day and she would begin planning her return to the castle.

* * *

Back inside the castle the dark figure sat in front a fireplace, which contained a long, burnt out fire. He leaned heavily upon the fireplace, soon the transformation would begin. He would have to fight to keep himself under control, and not lose himself like he had so many times before. He listened intently for the town's church bell. Soon they would ring their twelve deadly tolls, sending him into a world of darkness, a world of pain, a world of hurt. He flinched as the sound of a bell filled the room, ringing out its deadly toll. He gripped the fireplace tighter preparing himself for the familiar pain. The second toll rang out and he felt something burn within his stomach. As the third toll rang out, he felt the ever familiar pain shoot from his back; And then, no longer able to hold on, he was lost in the world of darkness.

* * *

That night Relena dreamt of a boy. She was running towards him, but it seemed the faster she ran, the further away he was. He held out his arm towards her, as if beckoning her to rescue him, but it was useless she could get no closer.

"What is your name?" she called out to him, but he could not hear her. The darkness swelled around him then and swallowed the boy, Relena cried out to him but it was in vain.

The rooster crying out in the back of their cottage brought Relena back to reality from the cold, dark dream. She got up and splashed some water on her face; ever since she was young she had the same occurring dream over and over. This was the first night however, that the face of the boy was so clear. She brushed the dream aside and made her way to the front room.

Her brother was already awake, as always. He sat on a small wooden chair at the table in the center of the room. In his hand he held his sword, which he was sharpening intently. He was a well build man, but had thin arms and legs which made him quick with a sword. His eyes were a fierce ice blue, and he had long blonde hair, much like Relenas.

Relena smiled at him, "Good morning Milliardo."

Milliardo stopped and looked up at his sister giving her a small smile, and nodding his head acknowledging her presence. Relena just smiled and went to the small basin in the corner of the room to start breakfast. Her brother had never been one for words, and over the years she had figured out that Millardo spoke more through his actions, which she didn't mind at all. Milliardo continued to sharpen his sword, while Relena went and started the fire in the small stove they had. She began making eggs, that Milliardo had collected from the chickens that morning.

"Do you have more training today?" Relena asked still facing the stove.

Milliardo continued with his work and muttered out a "yes" in reply.

They had been sent by the high King Quatre to help build a defensive army here in town. Lately the neighboring kingdoms had been on bad terms. Quatre had sent many of his top officers and warriors to the various towns throughout the kingdom to help build up defenses, in case a war should break out. It worried Relena that such things were happening, but she didn't mind moving to the village, she enjoyed it compared to the busy life within the castle walls.

Her thoughts began to drift back to the castle up on the hill overlooking the village. She still felt entranced by it as if she was being pulled to it. She would visit the castle once again, and this time she would have the courage to see what was inside.

"Relena?" Relena jumped as her brother called her name.

She was quickly brought back from her thoughts and noticed the eggs she was cooking were starting to burn. Taking the pan off the small stove, she turned around looking sheepishly at her brother muttering a quick apology.

"Is everything okay?" Millardo asked, looking at her with concern in his eyes, as she walked over and gave him his breakfast.

Relena smiled, "Yes Millardo, everything is fine I was just day dreaming."

Millardo eyed her wearily but turned to his food and began to eat. Relena let out a sigh of relief, that he wasn't pursuing the subject. She knew he was worried about her. She hadn't really made any friends since they had moved there, and he didn't like the thought of leaving her alone at their cottage all day. But it was unavoidable due to his busy schedule.

She sat down and picked at her food. Today she would visit the castle one more time and this time she would find out what was inside.

* * *

Author's Notes: This is a story I had to write for an English class. My professor wasn't too thrilled when he first saw the length (it had to be a minimum of a page and a half, I ended up with 20 pages!) but I didn't care, I had fun writing it and that's what he gets for letting my imagination go! I used part of the story of spritied away, because it had to be a gothic essay and I thought the two would match well. Right now i am reediting it and finishing it. Originally it kinda had an open ending, because I had to quickly finish it to turn it in. I am working on chapter 2 right now and should have it up soon. However I probably won't be putting a new chapter out everyday but this story will be completed soon. Hope you enjoy and please don't forget to R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

The Heart of a Dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Chapter 2

He stumbled through the forest, his arms and legs scratched from the braches scrapping against him as he walked by. He had been able to maintain some control over himself this time, but still it had taken all his energy to maintain what little control he had. He had awoken to find himself in an empty field in the middle of the forest. All around him were broken tree limbs, trees ripped in half, and dead deer. He had slowly gotten up and started the long and painful walk back to his castle. He needed to find the answers he was looking for, before it was too late. A light breeze blew his tangled brown hair as he continued to drag himself through the forest.

* * *

Relena waved goodbye as Millardo walked across their small lawn towards the training grounds. She needed to quickly get her daily jobs done so she would have time to go to the castle. Relena turned to leave when she heard someone call out to her.

"Hey," Relena turned and saw a girl with short purple hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was waving her hands high above her shouting at her trying to get her attention. "Hey you're the new girl that moved her right?"

Relena gave her a small smile and walked over to meet the strange girl. "Yes, my brother and I just moved here not to long ago."

"Well hi, my name is Hilde" the pixie girl proclaimed, smiling at Relena.

"And I am Relena" Relena replied smiling back at her.

"Well Relena I hope we become fast friends" Hilde said cheerily jumping forward giving Relena a hug.

Relena laughed at her enthusiasm and hugged her back.

"So is there anything you wanna know about the village?" Hilde asked as she took a step back and rolled back on her heels.

Relena smiled, it seemed this girl couldn't stand still for a second. She thought for a moment on if she should ask her about the castle. Seeing no harm in it she formed the question in her mind.

"Do you know anything about the castle of the top of the hill?" Relena asked nervously.

Hilde stopped bouncing and looked at her wearily for a minute.

"I don't know too much other then it used to be haunted. They say there was once someone who lived there, by the name of Odin Yuy, the master of Archer Castle. People say he would often disappear mysteriously in the middle of the night and feed on the local villagers, until finally he had eaten them all." Hilde said looking seriously at Relena and then breaking into a huge smile. "But it's all just an old rumor that has been floating around the town for years."

"That is quite the story, I wonder if it really is true." Relena said turning her gaze to the castle.

Hilde laughed, "Ha maybe, but everyone is too scared to go in the castle. Everyone that has tried either runs away scared, or doesn't bother trying to get in because the front door is locked shut."

Relena looked up toward the castle and felt that yearning again.

"Hello in there," Hilde said waving her hand in front of Relena's face.

Relena jumped, startled and embarrassed that she had dazed out and muttered a quick apology.

Hilde just laughed, "I actually need to go, but if you ever get bored come over, I live three houses down from here."

"I will." Relena replied happy that she now had a friend.

And with that Hilde turned around and skipped down the road toward her home. Relena went into her home to quickly begin the list of jobs she needed to finish.

* * *

He stumbled through the forest, the top of the highest tower of his castle in sight. Relieved to know he was so close, but still, he was completly exhausted. He kept his focus on moving his feet forward, for he knew if he fell, he would not get back up again. The sun had been up for a while now as he dragged himself through the forest. He needed to get back soon, his body couldn't take much more of this. Dazed and broken, the figure continued on its path, each step felt like a triumph, and every breath he took was ragged and heavy. He failed to see the root that was sticking out from the underbrush, and to his immense pain, he tripped and fell heavily on the ground. It was over now, he didn't have the strength or the will to get up and continue. He slowly closed his eyes and fell into the warm darkness he had been fighting. Silently slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

Relena ran from her home, the last of her jobs done for the day. She only had an hour before her brother would return and she needed to move quickly. She donned her riding cloak, and threw the hood over her head hoping it would be enough to hide her appearance. Checking one last time behind her shoulder to make sure everything in the house was in order, she ran out the front door on her way to the castle.

Taking the back roads around down, Relena ran towards the path that led up to the castle. There were very few people out, and those that were out didn't pay her any heed. As she ran, the sun began to sink into the horizon. She glanced back silently cursing how late it was, she would have to hurry if she wanted to make it in time. Finally reaching the path she began her ascent without hesitation.

When she was about half way up the path she slowed her run into a walk, looking around her at the withered and dead skeleton trees surrounding her. Despite its harsh and frightening appearance, Relena found it to be somewhat peaceful. She looked around at the landscape around her when something caught her eye. It looked like it was a person laying on the ground. Shocked, Relena ran into the woods towards them.

It was a man who appeared to be about the same age as she was. He had unruly brown hair that fell over his face, and a lanky body that was covered in scratches and scars. Relena gently shook him, praying he was still alive. Wondering how anyone could end up in such a condition.

She let out a sigh of relief when he stirred from her touch. Looking around, she wondered if she should attempt to carry him back by herself, or go for help. She turned her gaze back towards the man before her. Slowly he opened his eyes, and turned his head to look at her. Relena instantly felt lost in his Prussia blue eyes. They held an intensity and sadness she had never seen before. The man suddenly jumped up, and covered the lower half of his face with his hand.

"Who are you?" he asked confused, sounding threatening.

Relena looked up at him concern etched across her face, "You shouldn't stand up like that, your injured; we need to get you help."

"I'm fine," He stubbornly replied, sounding even more threatening than before.

Relena stood up meeting his gaze, "Look at your arm."

He shifted his gaze to his arm. Blood flowed freely from it, probably a result from the trees scarping against his arm as he walked.

"It's not serious," He replied not meeting her gaze, the world suddenly spinning before his eyes.

"But it's bleeding," Relena said worried.

Without warning his knees gave, and he began to fall forward, his strength failing him once again. Relena quickly ran forward and caught him before he hit the ground. She held him for a second, praying he wasn't dead, and sighed in relief when she heard his slow, steady breath. She needed to get him to her home so she could take care of him. Struggling to hold him, she slung his arm around her shoulder, and began to half carry, half drag him toward town. She watched as the sun started to set over the horizon. Her brother would have a fit over her being late, not to mention the added fact she was bringing a total stranger home in the middle of the night. She looked once more and the man she was carrying and smiled. He looked so peaceful; she paused for a moment; she knew him from somewhere. She had seen him before, but she couldn't remember from where. Brushing it aside, she continued down the path toward town.

* * *

Authors note: I hope your enjoying the story so far. I am currently still working out a ending for it, but i figure once i get through editing it something will come to me. As for now its currently 4:30 in the morning and I can't sleep. So i figured I would edit out some chapters since sleep is eluding me tonight. As always please read and review i enjoy your comments.

xzerox195


	3. Chapter 3

The Heart of a Dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Chapter 3

Millardo paced the floor of the small cottage. Relena hadn't been home when he had gotten there, which was extremely unusual. At first he had figured she was off somewhere and would be back soon, but as time passed his worry grew. Not able to take it anymore, he grabbed his sword and headed towards the door. He had a sinking feeling something was wrong.

Just as he was about to leave, there was a knock on the front door. Letting out a sigh of relief he walked over to the door and found his sister. He took in a breath ready to scold her when his eye caught a second figure in the door with her as well. His anger doubled, but before he could go off, Relena interrupted him.

"Millardo could you please help me get him inside, he's heavy and needs help."

Millardo held his tongue and helped her carry in the man she had with him. He didn't like the look of him; he was scratched from head to toe, and his hair was a mess of twigs and brush. Millardo was surprised the man was even still breathing, he had seen soldiers die from injuries much less severe then what this kid had now. They set him down on the small rug by the fire. Relena ran into the kitchen to get some hot water before Millardo could scold her. Millardo watched her leave and grabbed his sword, satting in a chair in the corner of the room. Relena came back in and began to tend to his wounds. He didn't like the scene before him, but he knew there was no way to convince Relena to throw the man out. She was too kind and soft hearted to turn someone away that was in need of help. Tightening his grip on his sword he watched with a wary eye as Relena bandaged and cleaned the man's wounds.

* * *

He was asleep again, but this time was different. Instead of the dark empty space, there was a light shining before his eyes. He got up and started to follow the light, as if he was being pulled by it. He walked forward, and for the first time in his life. He felt like he had a path to follow.

The light grew brighter and stronger and he started to feel the warmth emanate from the light. He continued to follow, his efforts redoubled. Soon he was engulfed by it; he didn't feel alone anymore, for the first time in his life, he felt content. He stood in the light basking in its brilliance never wanting it to fade.

* * *

Relena too found herself in a world of darkness that night as she slept. She had finished tending the stranger's wounds, and fell asleep soon after. In her dream the boy was once again holding out his hand to her. The darkness was so thick around them; all Relena could see what the boy before her. She tried to move towards him, but the faster she ran, the further away he was.

Like so many times before she called out to him, "What is your name?"

This time however, he replied to her, "All will be clear soon."

And then the boy disappeared from her view completely.

Relena woke up in a cold sweat, the dream still vivid in her mind. She sat up and groaned, finding she was sore from her ventures of the previous night. She looked out her door at the figure by the fireplace, he was in bad shape, it frightened Relena just how messed up he was. She got out of bed and walked back into the main room to check on him. He still lay by the fire place. She sighed in relief to see he was still breathing, and to see his pale complexion was starting to improve. She glanced over at Millardo who sat in a chair in the corner of the room lightly sleeping. He still held his sword in his hand ready. Relena went over to him and he stirred. He looked up at her groggily, but managed to give her a small smile. Standing up he groaned, placing his sword beside him, and got up to go wash his face. Relena followed, knowing he wanted to talk to her about the events that had expired the previous night. She waited patiently as he washed his face, finally turning around to meet her gaze.

"I found him in the woods last night when I was strolling around the outskirts of town." Relena began not waiting for Millardo to ask. "He needs our help Millardo, we can't just throw him out in the condition he's in. He'll die.

"He may stay until he awakens, but I don't want you here alone with him all day." Millardo finally said.

Relena smiled gratefully at him. "I will have my friend Hilde stay here with me during the day."

Millardo looked at her surprised, "Hilde? I didn't know you two were acquainted, her father is one of my best captains."

"We met yesterday, I'm sure she wouldn't mind staying here the day with me"

"Very well, but as soon as he awakens I want you to come for me. I don't trust him." Millardo said looking sternly at her. "I also want you to keep a dagger handy; a scout reported that he saw an enemy scout a few days ago. They could very well be in this area. Your little friend in there might be with them, so be cautious of him," Millardo said pulling a dagger from his belt and handing it to her.

"I doubt I will need it" Relena said trying to deny the dagger, "I trust him he looks very kind."

"Looks can be deceiving Relena; please for the comfort of your brother take it."

Reluctantly she took the dagger from him, praying she wouldn't have to use it.

* * *

Hilde had been thrilled by the idea of spending the day with Relena. Millardo was still reluctant, but with some help from Hilde, they managed to get him out of the house. Hilde spent the day talking to both Relena, and the stranger as if they had been lifelong friends. Relena laughed at the one sided conversation Hilde had with the stranger pretending like he was talking to her, as she danced around the house.

When Hilde left to go check on the chickens in the back, Relena walked over to lifeless man and knelt by his side. She felt nervous and ridiculous, trying to form the words in her mind. Even though she had no idea whether or not he could hear her.

"When will you wake up?" She said finally, feeling foolish. "My name is Relena Peacecraft. I pray you will wake up soon, I've done everything I can to help with your wounds and injuries. How did you get in that state to begin with? My brother thinks you might be an enemy, but I know your not. I could see it in your eyes when I found you last night. I think you're a very kind person."

Relena spoke to him for a while, telling him about her new life in town. She told him about how her both her parents had died in a war long ago, and how she and her brother had made a life of their own. She talked about her dreams and her hopes, and then she talked to him about the castle and about the strange feeling she had to go see what was inside. Just when she was about to tell him about how she found him, Hilde walked in. Relena blushed feeling foolish for going off for so long but smiled at him, thanking him for listening. Even if he didn't really have a choice in the matter.

The rest of the day Relena spent laughing with Hilde. She had never met someone so free spirited and fun. Hilde could talk for hours about everything and nothing at all, all at the same time. When Millardo had come home, Hilde had talked his ear off all through dinner and even managed to get Millardo to smirk a few times, which was quite an accomplishment in her books. After dinner Hilde said her goodbyes and made Relena promise to invite her over the following day. Relena had smiled, giving her a hug. Millardo took his spot in the chair in the corner once again. Relena, wished Millardo goodnight, and then went to bed, completely worn out and exhausted. Right before she went to sleep she looked out at the night sky at the millions of stars and smiled to herself. Looking once more out her bedroom door at the motionless person still fast asleep by the fireplace, she smiled, falling fast asleep.

* * *

The three continued this pattern for the next few days. Hilde and Relena began talking more and more with the lifeless man, as if he were awake and just sitting there listening to the two of them. Relena found herself enjoying the one sided talks she had with him more and more. Even Millardo became more lax about the situation, even going as far as to rest his sword next to him, instead of hold it in a death grip all night. The three enjoyed the company of the strange companion. They were able to feed him and give him water, all the while he would keep his steady breathing. They all hoped for the day that he would awaken.

Relena's dreams continued, but always ended at the same place. Every night she would try harder and harder to reach the boy, but it was in vain. Every night when she called out to him he would give her the same answer.

"All will be clear soon"

She talked to the mysterious man about it, wondering what he would think of the whole situation. As always he just lay asleep.

* * *

He still stood in the light, feeling content and at one with himself. He heard voices sounding around him, but they were too far off and distant to make out. He tried to listen more closely. One voice rang out through the distance, so clear and sweet, it felt like it surrounded him.

"When will you wake up?" The voice had asked.

He looked around confused. Was he asleep? If he was he never wanted to awaken, but the voice continued on, not waiting for his reply.

"My name is Relena Peacecraft."

"Relena." He repeated to himself.

He listened to her speak to him. She told him everything about herself, about her life, the tragic loss of her parents, and about his castle. He listened intently taking in everything, hanging onto every word. But she was suddenly cut off by another voice, this one was distant and he couldn't make out what they were saying. The voice was gone after that. He walked around trying to figure out where he was, and where the voice was coming from. Finding nothing he sat and lost himself in his thoughts. This pattern continued for some time and he found himself looking forward to hearing the voice talk to him.

Until one night, he sat lost in his thoughts once again, going over the conversation he had had with the voice. Suddenly a familiar pain shot through him, and instantly the light vanished. He heard a chime that he knew all too well. It couldn't happen here, wasn't he safe from the beast within him here? The light started to fade from him, everything falling to pieces around him. He felt his body tense and awaken, and his perfect world collapsed.

He opened his eyes waking in a cold sweat. He looked around him at an unfamiliar room. Sitting in the corner was a man asleep in a chair, a sword resting next to him. The church bells rang out again; it was beginning; he needed to get out of here now. Frantically, and as silently as he could he ran through the room and towards the door. The door thankfully, didn't make much noise as he open and closed it. The cool night air blasted him in the face and he could feel the familiar pain shooting up his back once again. He needed to move fast if he were to lose himself here, everyone would be in danger.

He ran through the town as fast as his legs would carry him. He knew time was almost up. He reached the outskirts of town and ran into the woods. Only seconds remained before he would be lost, and then it happened.

He screamed out in pain as two large black wings sprung from his back, his skin began to burn as it was replaced with thick black scales. His body began to stretch out and his hands turned into sharp deadly talons. A tail sprung from his back and his teeth grew five times their size, coming to a sharp point. His hair disappeared completely, replaced with sharp spikes running all the way from the base of its head to the base of its neck, and then, the transformation was over.

In place of what he once was, was a fierce, black dragon. He roared into the night and launched himself into the air. He tried to grab hold of what little control he had, steering the beast away from the town.

* * *

Author's Note: There you go that's the big secret! I never realized that you can get a ton done in the early hours of the morning. I'll stop for tonight but I'll probably have the next chapter of this story edited by tomorrow. I'll see from there if i want to add onto it or not, but either way I should be done with the whole story pretty soon. Please read and review!

xzerox195


	4. Chapter 4

The Heart of a Dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Chapter 4

Relena once again found herself running towards the figure of the little boy. She would reach him this time, this time she could not fail. She called out louder to him, asking for his name.

"Please tell me your name. I want to help you," Relena screamed as loud as she could, begging the boy to answer her.

The boy looked at her through his fierce blue eyes, half covered by his wild brown hair. "My name is Heero Yuy, I've waited a long time, as have you, but finally we can aid one another."

Relena's heart leap for joy, his name was Heero Yuy, and finally she could help him.

Suddenly a blood curling scream rang out, instantly awakening her, shaking her to her core. She jumped out of bed and ran into the main room. She looked down where the lifeless stranger used to lay, and panicked when she saw he was gone. Millardo still lay asleep in the corner in a deep slumber. Not wasting anytime Relena ran out the front door through the town. She ran into the woods where she thought she had heard the scream come from. The dream she had just had, forgotten.

She ran through the woods desperately hoping to find him, and that was there safe and okay. Trees snagged at her night gown and branches got caught in her hair but she didn't care. She ran through the dark forest trying to find him. She slowed down when her legs could run no more, she stood panting for a while tears streaming down her face. She felt silly and foolish for running all the way out here, and she felt worried and upset because of his disappearance. She knelt down on the ground and started to cry, feeling alone and cold.

Suddenly she heard a branch snap beside her. She turned and let out a small scream at the sight before her. A wild laugh resounded through the woods, causing a chill to run through Relena's spine. Three men came out from the woods, surrounding her from every side.

"Now what is a pretty lass like you, doing out at a time like this." One of the men said.

His voice was slurred and husky as if he had been drinking heavily.

"Maybe we should escort the pretty lady home." Another one of the men said.

Fear gripped Relena's heart as the men stepped closer to her. She tried to cry out for help, but failed to find her voice. The men laughed evily at her, advancing closer to her. Relena closed her eyes, hoping it was all a dream and that she would wake up soon. She opened her eyes when she heard one of the men scream out in pain. She looked to where the source of the scream was, but saw nothing. The other two men were now running away from her, through the forest frantically, as if they had seen a demon. Relena heard another scream, but again when she looked there was nothing. The last man was yelling something, but the forest went dead silent when he was quickly cut off.

Relena stood, afraid of this new, silent threat. She heard the leaves rustle beside her and turned around, and froze at the sight before her.

Standing inches away from her, was a black dragon. It was at least twice the size as she was. It stood frozen, staring at her, its blue eyes a mixture of malice and confusion. It looked as if it was battling within itself. It slowly it brought its head forward, and touched its snout to the top of Relena's head. Relena slowly raised her hand and touched the tip of the dragon's nose. Her fear was replaced with curiosity as she looked into the dragon's eyes. They seemed warm now, and somehow familiar.

The dragon lifted its head and took a step forward and laying down. It turned its head and looked at her and then to its back, motioning her to get on. Nervously climbing onto its back she sat between its shoulders and held onto one of the spikes that lay at the base of its neck. The beast slowly lifted its head and stood on its four legs. With a swift, powerful jump, it launching itself into the air.

Relena closed her eyes at first fearing for her life, but soon found herself enjoying the sensation of flying. The dragon flew high over the forest towards the town. She gripped the spike tightly, not daring to look down at the ground below her. As they flew steadily through the night sky, Relena gently ran her hand along its slick, scaly neck. There was something familiar about this beast, and then it hit her. She thought about the Prussia blue eyes the beast hadm and thought about the man she had met in the woods with the same eyes. She then remembered the dream she had had about the boy, and then suddenly everything made sense.

Gripping the dragon's spike tighter she leaned forward and as loudly as she could yelled, "Heero, it's you isn't it?"

The beast went rigid, and started shaking. They began to sink in the sky and Relena feared they would fall to their deaths. Before Relena had time to scream however, the dragon relaxed and beat its wings. Bringing them higher into the night sky once more. The dragon turned its head slightly to look at Relena. She looked into the beasts eyes once more, they had changed somehow. They now were bright and looked less strained as they had before. They soon arrived at her home, and landed softly next to her room. Relena got off the beast and turned to face him.

She gently hugged him and whispered, "Thank you for saving me Heero."

The beast sat still, as if it was afraid the slightest move might break the girl. Relena let go and stepped back, looking into its eyes once more. Then turning she went to her bedroom window and climbed through it. She turned and looked back at the beast as it launched itself into the air. Relena, looking out of her bedroom window, watched the creature disappear into the night.

"Thank you Heero," she silently whispered to the night sky.

* * *

Authors Note: I've been debating on whether or not i want to extend the story or just leave it as is. There is only one more chapter after this one and all i have to do is re edit it. I'm pretty happy with how it ends and how it all works out. But i love the story and would like to make it longer. So i decided to do a sequel to it, but don't worry you can read this story and it has a happy enough ending to leave you satisfied. Well i should probly get back to work i spend the morning so far editing out this lol. As always please read and review.

xzerox195


	5. Chapter 5

The Heart of a Dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Chapter 5

The next morning Relena left the cottage before Millardo was awake. She walked up the path toward the Archer castle. She knew that Heero was there. She walked up the path, through the gates, and across the front lawn. The fear and panic she felt before, now long forgotten. As she was about to put her finger to the bell, the massive oak door suddenly swung open, and there stood Heery Yuy.

"I figured you might come." He said looking at her with his fierce cobalt blue eyes.

Relena met his gaze and smiled warmly at him. Heero simply nodded and turned inviting her into the castle. Relena followed entranced by the castle.

"Why did you come here?" He asked, when they reached the center of the hall.

"I wanted to be sure you were okay."

"You shouldn't have, it's too dangerous."

"You can't scare me off Heero" Relena met his gaze, as if challenging him

"I guess there's no point in hiding the truth. Follow me I have something I want to show you." He said sounding unfazed by her remark.

He went up a set of stairs in the corner of the hall.

Looking nervously in every direction, Relena followed Heero up the narrow, winding staircase. They continued up the staircase, almost as if the stairs went up forever. Relena guessed he was taking her to the highest tower, but for what purpose she did not know. Heero remained silent as they continued up the stairs, as if lost in his own thoughts.

They finally reached the top of the tower much to Relena's relief. Heero walked through the door and went to stand by the large glass window at the end of the room. Relena stopped at the door and looked around to admire the room. It was packed with books all along the walls, and were papers scattered everywhere. A few of the books had pictures of fierce creatures, while others had strange writing on them. A desk and chair sat in the corner of the room, books were scattered and papers were thrown all over it. Curiously she stepped forward into the room, turning her attention to Heero, who currently, was looking out the window. After a while he turned and motioned for her to go sit in the chair by the desk. Relena gave him a reassuring smile and took her seat. Taking in a deep breath, He began his story.

* * *

Odin and Amber Yuy were the happiest couple one could have imagined. They had built a castle up on a hill overlooking the fast growing village. Odin was a wizard of sorts. He was skilled in making potions that could do anyything from making your hair grow twice its length, to a potion that could give you three times your normal strength. He had fallen in love with Amber one day when she had walked into his small shop. It had been love at first sight for the two, and soon the couple found themselves with a baby on the way. Odin had built the large castle for his new family, sparing no expense.

There couldn't have been a happier until the fateful night when everything changed.

One night, the gardener of Archer Castle dug up an object, which he gave to Odin Yuy. It was a small black stone, as dark as night. It was smooth to touch, almost as if it might slip between your fingers. As soon as Odin looked upon it something swelled deep within him. He knew the stone possessed some great power and he became obsessed with unlocking its power. Days passed and Odin spent his days locked in the highest tower looking at book after book, searching for answers.

Amber grew ill from the baby and was bed ridden, she would cry out for her husband to come, but it was in vain. The stone possessed a dark magic and Odin, though he didn't know it, was already lost under its spell. Finally, the long awaited day arrived, that Amber went into labor. Yet still Odin refused to leave the tower, brushing off the complaints from his servants saying she would be fine. Heartbroken, Amber died giving birth to their son, which, with her last breath, she named Heero. When Odin heard the news he became stricken, his desire to unlock the stone vanishing instantly.

But what Odin did not know was that the stone had already taken control of him. Odin tried to destroy the stone, casting it into a fire, but the stone unleashed its power upon him. The stone overtook Odin, turning him into a monstrous fierce dragon, unleashing mayhem and destruction among the village, leaving no survivors. Soon the only one left was his infant son, Heero. Just as he was about to destroy his son, Odin cried out his son's name and used all his remaining power to stop it. He died in the process of trying to stop the stone, saving his son from the same fate the village had suffered. But just as he was about to slip away into an eternal slumber, the stone's power left him and escaped into the tiny, infant baby's body.

The tiny infant instantly began to change; it sprouted wings and grew a tail. Its skin was replaced by hard, thick black scales, and its face turned into that of a dragon's, much like his father. But the stone's power was not the same as it was, for the wizard had drained half of its power. Over time as the infant grew, it slowly began to gain control, to the point that the stone could not stay in its form constantly. As he grew he spent years of study on the stone trying to figure out a way to release himself from the curse. Knowing that he was a threat to all around him he stayed in solitude. Little did Heero know all it would take to release him from the curse, was simply his name.

The village began to grow once again after its destruction. The mystery of the castle remained and became the topic of folk lore and legend.

* * *

He finished his story, letting out a deep breath.

"Heero, I'm so sorry", Relena said, her heart breaking for the man before her.

He looked at her and smiled. "I want to thank you Relena, you gave me back my true name and defeated the beast within me."

Relena smiled warmly at him, "You're welcome Heero."

"I must ask, how did you know my name?" Heero asked looking at her couriously

Relena smiled at him, taking his hand in hers. "I would love to tell you, but first, will you walk me home?"

Heero smiled back at her squeezing her hand.

Hand in hand, the two walked down the stairs, and left the castle.

The End

* * *

Author's Note: There you go another chapter fanfic completed. I reworked a few parts of it and I'm going to start on a sequel. I was thinking about adding onto this fanfic but I think this ended nicely and is a great setup for more to come. I hope you've enjoyed this story, my teacher graded it and liked it (Even tho it was a 20 page essay). As always please read and review!!

xzerox195


End file.
